Shooting Star
by Tovaras
Summary: Man, I hate this... Well, I can tell you this much, it's written from Percy's POV, my first POV fic. Whoopee! Enjoy.


Shooting Star  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: Oliver/Percy Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related paraphernalia belong to J. K. Rowling's, the best writer in the world (go on girl!) and bla bla bla. I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a baaaaad computer. At least I have my own computer now. Rating: PG-13 Notes: Okay, this is my first fic where I'm actually writing in someone's point of view. Please tell me if it sucked big time, or just a little. Or if you adored it. Or something like that.:) Warning: None. I've given up on Oliver's Glaswegian slang. People said that it was overtaking and forced at times and I guess their right.:) So, bye, bye Glaswegian slang. Phew, It'll be good to not look up every word. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
Percy's POV:  
  
"Oliver? Oliver?"  
  
I walk trough the corridors, searching for my quidditch mad friend. This was so typical Oliver, disappearing without a trace, but not even he walked out of the great hall in the middle of dinner.  
  
"Oliver? Where are you?"  
  
I had just noticed that Oliver had started to behave different. He always seamed so cheerful, but now he had a glasslike look at his face, like he was in his own world. He was still cheerful though. He was still singing merrily in the shower in the morning, still grinning like a maniac when he was around people, still the same big quidditch loving jock. But there was something in his gaze. Something I couldn't quite understand.  
  
"Oliver?! This is not funny! Come back before McGonagoll gives you detention or something!"  
  
Where the hell could that jock be! I had other things to do than searching for that idiot! My stomach gave away a displeased growl and I sigh. My mouth watered as I thought of the others having dinner in the great hall while I was searching for a guy that seamed to have moved onto another planet.  
  
"Okay, Wood! Come back when you have grown up!"  
  
"I never asked for you to search after me, Perce."  
  
Oliver calm, musical voice washed over me and I turn to stare at my left side. Outside on the balcony stood Oliver. Hands in cross over his chest, staring at the stars in the sky. The moon was full and when the moonlight his Oliver's face, it made his skin glow. The whole boy - Pardon - man was glowing as his body was bathed in the moonlight. Damn. Like he wasn't good looking enough before.  
  
I carefully open the door to the balcony and Oliver turns to stare at me. He smiles one of his charming smiles, that made all the girl swoon after him, and closes his eyes in a entertained matter. "I almost started to think that you were planning to stand there all day, not to mention finding me. I heard your voice a mile away. It could have wakened the dead."  
  
I smile and slap his arm. "You are not a wand better than me. You sound like a banshee when you yell after your players at the field. Not to mention in the shower." Big lie. Oliver is a big talent in the shower.  
  
Oliver grins. "Then I suggest you'd listen to yourself in the shower, Weasley. You're not exactly what I want to listen to at 5 o'clock in the morning."  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Really. If I had a voice like yours I would give up all my quidditch plans for good," he says with a hint of sarcasm, still wearing that beautiful, but still God-damned-annoying smile of his.  
  
We stay there quiet for a moment, just gazing up towards the sky. A star blinks towards us, almost like a wink. Bet it was to Wood. Even the starts are falling for his charm, not just me. Damn, the world is unfair. But when Wood breaks the silence, my thoughts disappear.  
  
"Perce? Do you mind answering a couple of questions?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He nods his head towards the sky. "When you look at the sky, Perce. When you look at the stars, what do you see?"  
  
"A bunch of white and yellow dots."  
  
"And when you look at me, Perce, what do you see?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I'm asking. What do you see when you see me?"  
  
"Erm, well." Shit, what am I suppose to say. That he was major hunk and that I secretly dreamed that he was mine. Yes, he was a big idiot, but he was still a great person. And one of my few friends. But you know what they say, differences attract each other. "Well.. Eh. I see a great guy who is fantastic at quidditch and."  
  
"NO!"  
  
He break me off pretty hard and looks at me with those big, brown eyes. A lock of hair is in front of his left eye and he gently brushes it away.  
  
"Sorry, but that was not what I meant. I meant, if I was a complete stranger to you and you gave one look at me, what would you see."  
  
Boy, that one is even harder to answer. "Erm. Well. I guess I would see a. Tall guy with a lot of muscles so I would guess that you played quidditch. Or some sort of muggle sport if I didn't know you were a wizard. And then I would assume that you are charming and quite popular because you're always smiling, or if you are smiling at the time I'm looking at you I wouldn't know, but you always do so I assume that you are and."  
  
"Percy. You're rambling."  
  
"Sorry. Well, but as I said, I would assume that you are popular 'cause you just have that aura that says 'Friendly'."  
  
"So you would just walk over to me and be my friend."  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
"No matter what my personality was like?"  
  
"Well, if I've gotten to know you and you were a bastard, then I wouldn't."  
  
"But your first impression would be that I was a friendly guy."  
  
"well, I assume."  
  
Oliver's face, who long time before this conversation, started had lost is smile. It is now plastered with a defeated look. "See? That's what's bothering me!"  
  
"I dont understand."  
  
Oliver looks at me and sighs. "A month ago I was suppose to go on a date with that girl from Hufflepuff. Ya know, Elisabeth Morrison?"  
  
"Yeah, that muggle girl. She asked you and you agreed to go out with her next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"Exactly. I didn't know her, but she seemed nice and I though it would be nice to get to know some more people outside of our house. So I agreed to go on a date with her. I was really looking forward to it, but then I overheard something."  
  
Oliver's look moves away from me and he plaster it at something far away. Oh no. Now he would go back to his dream land. "Just a couple of days before we were suppose to go out, I was at the library. Ya know, I got to do my homework sometime." Oliver gives me a weak smile and continues. "Anyway, I overheard a conversation between her and a friend off her."  
  
"What did she say?" I'm starting to get curious. Is this what's bothering Oliver. He started to get that look about a month ago.  
  
Oliver looks at me again. "I believe she said, and I quote; Oliver is such a major hunk. I mean, I can't believe he actually agreed to go out with me. I didn't even have to bring a quaffle to tempt him. I mean, he's just a big quidditch maniac and his brain is properly with the size of a bean, but he's SO good looking. Who cares that I don't know him, he's just so good- looking." Oliver snorted and looked away. "At least my brain was big enough to chancel the date with her."  
  
I look at him and see the pained expression he is wearing. He looks like he'd just been run over by a hippogriff and it had turn to run him down again. He looks. Defeated.  
  
"Oliver. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say."  
  
Oliver looks back at me again and smiles. "Don't say anything. Just answer another question."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Describe the stars. You know. Tell me what they are. We both know there's more to them then just being a bunch of dots on the sky."  
  
"Well, they're millions of kilometers away. Erm. Made out of gas and are big. Really big." Damn, I'm sounding like an idiot. Normally I would have given him a lecture about the starts, the universe and everything about how it's build, but now. My thought are so distracted at the moment.  
  
"To brief coming from you, Perce, but okay." Oliver winks and smile. "Fourth question. Describe me. The way you know me. Not my looks, but my personality."  
  
Okay, that question is much easer for me to answer. "Well. as I said, you're fantastic at quidditch, you're nice and smart. You tend to hide your real self sometimes, but all in all you're being yourself. You refuse to let people step on you. If you don't like it, you won't do it. Except when it's a teacher who's telling you to do it." Oliver laughs. Good. That's a good sign. He's laughing at my jokes. Very good.  
  
"Thank you for that, Perce. Thank you very much.  
  
"You're welcome. But now it's my turn to ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead and ask, Perce."  
  
"Why did you ask me to describe you and the stars?"  
  
"Well." Oliver stares back up at the sky. Oh, no. He's getting that gaze again. Shit, now he's dreaming himself into another world again. I nudge him at his ribs and he wakes up from the trance. "Sorry, Perce, what was your question again?"  
  
"I wanted to know why you asked me about the stars and yourself."  
  
"Right." Smiling towards me, he closes his eyes. "Well, I see myself as a star, Perce." "Huh?" Oliver saw himself as a star? What did he mean by that? He must have seen my confused face 'cause he laughs. "He, he, I'll tell you what I mean, Perce. When I say that I'm a star, I say that I'm unknown. People take one glance at the stars and see a bunch of dots. And when people see me, they just think that I'm a sports freak with a brain at the size of a pea."  
  
"I don't." I answer slowly.  
  
Oliver smiles at me again. God, I love that smile. Damn, why does he have to be so charming?!  
  
"I know that, Perce. 'cause you took yourself time so you could know me."  
  
"Well, we were to share a dorm for the next seven years. I couldn't share a room with someone without getting to know them. Not that you were forced one me, Oliver, I love sharing room with you." Damn, I'm blushing! Please, let it be dark so he can't see it.  
  
"I like sharing room with you too, Perce. You're a good room-mate, even though you snore." Wish I could wipe that smile away from his face. At much as I love it, it's annoying at the time. I bet he's making fun of me. But he doesn't show any sigh of it.  
  
"You know all my thoughts, Perce, and I trust you more that anybody." What the..! He's taking my hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
Oliver looks me straight in the eyes. Big brown is staring at me and I feel that I just could drown in those dark brown pools and be thankful for the experience.  
  
"Oliver."  
  
"Shhh." A finger is placed on my lips and effectively shuts me up. "Don't say anything, Perce. Just let me do this. Please."  
  
Slowly he removes his finger and replace it with his lips. His lips are so warm and soft, and I just can't help myself. Moaning, I wrap my fingers around his next as he grasp my chin and pulls me closer, never letting go of my hand. By Merlin's beard, if there is a heaven, this is it.  
  
Slowly, Oliver is pulling away from me and I suck in a breath of year. Merlin, how long did we stand like that? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Sure feels like it.  
  
"I've shared my mind with just as you've shared your mind with me, Perce. we tell each other everything. We told each other about out first kiss. Our first love. And I understand you, just like you understand me. We are two stars, Perce. Unknown to the outside world. And we need to stick together." Squeezing my hand tight to his chest, he kisses me again.  
  
Pulling back, he stares at me. And he smiles. The smile I love. And I can't help but smile myself.  
  
"Want to fall with me?"  
  
Still smiling, I nod and he shifts his hand so our fingers are intertwining. We walk inside, hand in hand, and at the same time two stars are falling for the stars. I don't believe in destiny so I guess it was just a coincident. But just as Oliver and I are headed to an unknown destiny, the two falling start are on the same journey. But as the stars fell, Oliver smiled at me and his eyes got a strange twinkle.  
  
Maybe it was destiny. After all, Oliver call the two of us stars and he ask if we should fall together.  
  
Maybe I'll never know. But as long as I'm with Oliver, I can head anywhere he wants.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Good? fantastic? Horrid? Sucked big time? What do you think of it? Tell me 'cause I'm only writing new stories when I get feedback. I write to please or annoy, it depends on the people. Remember to point out obvious spelling mistakes and bad sentences. Remember to review. Thankee! 


End file.
